


Hail Hydra

by Marke_Red



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marke_Red/pseuds/Marke_Red
Summary: Кроссбоунс не ненавидит Александа Пирса, взявшего его на крючок в его далекой молодости. Он настолько рационален и прожжен до мозга костей реальностью, всеми последствиями его выборов, что никакой совести в нем давно уже нет. Потому что совесть для слабаков, а жизнь совсем другая, и она часто кусается, как сука, забывая, кто её хозяин.





	Hail Hydra

Наша цель — порядок.  
  
Но Броку Рамлоу хочется сплюнуть и добавить: «И мировое господство». Сейчас, лежащему на грязной земле и следящему за передвижениями целей у ангара, промокшему до последней нитки, ему абсолютно все равно. В его прицеле три точки. Стоит только нажать на курок, и «порядок» будет восстановлен.  
  
Вот только Рамлоу уже далеко не пятнадцать, и время, когда он возглавлял банду Диких Преступников Нью-Йорка, прошло. Он не мальчишка, избивший красотку Рэйчел Лейтон за то, что она ему не дала. И не тот, кто первый раз убил такого же, как он сам, подростка.  
Брок прекрасно помнит то чувство. Жгучий звериный адреналин, нечто темное и до ужаса веселое, циничное в своем проявлении, захватывающее его с головы до ног при виде лежащего в луже из собственной крови поверженного противника. Когда твои руки болят от ударов, костяшки распухли, в носу хлюпает от крови. Он всегда был таким — это он сейчас понимает — уебком без тормозов. Сорвиголовой и ни хрена не правильным ребенком. Ему нравилось драться, сбегать из дому, напиваться и курить на крышах. Нравилось бить морды тем, кто пытался лезть на него. Звереныш — вот так назвал его Тони Мастерс, ухмыляясь. Видимо, он разглядел в нем нечто, что тогда молодой парнишка еще не понимал.  
  
Мысли о Тони внезапно заставили шевельнуться и застыть. Холодная и влажная от дождя земля покрыла его одежду и экипировку слоем грязи. Но это было неважно. Рамлоу умел выжидать. Повязка на руке с красным символом не грела. Он, этот многорукий осьминог, давно влез в голову, в кожу, пропитал своим ядом и стал родным.  
  
— Солдат, доложи обстановку.  
  
На том конце рации послышался едва слышный шорох. И затем знакомый до мельчайшего изменения интонации голос нарушил повисшую паузу.  
  
— Три цели, Командир. Ангар. Ворота. Приказ ликвидировать?  
  
— Отмена, Солдат. Оставайся на позиции, задание — следить в оба. Как понял меня?  
  
— Есть следить в оба.  
  
Хотелось закурить. Небо, обтянутое дождевыми тучами, становилось все темнее. Сраная погода — вот как Брок комментировал дожди. Он не любил их по двум причинам: начинали болеть старые шрамы, ранения, и ухудшалась видимость. Но в то же время они могли намного легче подобраться к целям. Под шумом дождя не так хорошо слышен шаг бойцов, хоть его щенки давно уже не топают подобно перепуганным кабанам.  
  
Щенки Рамлоу давно уже не лопоухие желтороты. Из щенков он вырастил и выдрессировал их в матерых волков, таких, что сам украдкой любуется. Любуется красоткой Мэй, зная, что она оторвет любому ублюдку яйца и глазом не моргнет. Джек Роллинс, его друг и практически брат. Таузиг, глупый, как слон, идущий вечно напролом. Вся его стая, состоящая еще из семи человек. Личные, верные, проникшиеся не уставом их Организации, а крепким словом своего Командира.  
  
Есть еще один. Не щенок. Его совершенно нельзя назвать щенком.  
  
Брок смаргивает, отнимает от глаз бинокль и потирает переносицу. Тишина в динамике его не напрягает. Он знает: там, наверху, так же лежит под открытым небом Агент, смотрит в прицел своей снайперской винтовки, и от его взгляда убийцы, профессионала, никто и ничто живое не может скрыться. Рамлоу продолжает тоже смотреть, слыша краем уха, как сзади него возится его стая.  
  
 _Точно, как щенки._  
  
— Таузиг. Засветишь свою жопу, я тебе сам ее отстрелю и скажу, блядь, что так и было.  
  
— Есть, Командир, убрать жопу.  
  
— Умница, Таузиг, вот за что я люблю тебя — так это за то, что быстро все схватываешь!  
  
Шебуршание прекращается. Брок может с восьмьюдесятью процентами уверенности сказать, что Мэй ехидно улыбается и показывает средний палец своему напарнику, скаля свои зубы на манер самого Рамлоу.  
  
Они невольно копируют его, перенимают черты грубого ублюдка, коим его называли агенты Щ.И.Т.а.  
  
Щ.И.Т.  
  
Не это он хотел бы вспоминать, лежа под прикрытием на задании. Но судьба такая сраная штука, что Рамлоу ухмыляется ей практически с пятнадцатилетнего возраста. Он показывает ей раз за разом зубы, скалится и бросается грудью на баррикады, заводясь от адреналина и огневой канонады, свиста пуль и самого чувства войны. Он — Пес Войны, наемник до мозга костей, которому наплевать, за кого воевать. Вот только мир снова показал всему человечеству свою блядскую натуру, и Рамлоу повезло оказаться на стороне победителей. Возможно, это случилось благодаря его чутью. Но Брок никогда не был наивным дураком, он не был патриотом, как Капитан Америка и его чокнутая команда, которой уже нет.  
  
Кроссбоунс хмыкает, вспоминая те дни противостояния.  
  
Он, возглавлявший команду Скелетов, поработавший на Марко Санционаре с особым удовольствием, вернувшийся под флаг Гидры, смог то, что не смогли другие.  
  
— За работу, девочки.  
  
Под шумом дождя не слышно, как работает Агент. Зимний, до мозга костей укомплектованный, как бешеный танк на двух ногах, с прожженными мозгами, прокачанный сывороткой и выебанный ментальным вмешательством в его голову. Его четкие выстрелы — быстрые, точные, без лишней суеты. Брок даже сейчас, пересекая быстро дорогу и скрываясь в проеме развороченной годами двери, представляет, как двигаются руки Солдата и насколько он лишен эмоций.  
  
Через несколько секунд раздастся звук прыжка. Тень, Призрак, как часто еще называют Агента, двигается вперед.  
  
Звук стрельбы раздается слева. Пару раз взрываются гранаты.  
  
«Девочки» Рамлоу знают свою работу. Он с удовольствием смотрит на последствия, стоя под протекающей крышей ангара, рассматривая трупы убитых и взятых в плен. В лице одной из девушек, связанных и избитых, ему мерещится Рэйчел.  
  
— Солдат. Приказ — живых не брать.  
  
Они все ждут своего возвращения на базу. Таузиг скулит на ранение, ему все же попали в жопу, и Брок сетует, что это был не он сам. Рамлоу хмыкает и прикрывает глаза от усталости. Все тело превращается в сгусток нервных окончаний, растревоженных от любого движения. Он знает, что его стая тоже устала. На Мэй нет лица, она бледная и почти серая, у неё сломаны два ребра. Джек стискивает рукой ногу, унимая хоть как-то кровотечение. Остальные парни потрепаны кто меньше, кто больше. Двое лежат в углу, накрытые мешками, с простреленными головами.  
  
Сам Кроссбоунс чувствует противную усталость и наваливающуюся сонливость. Во рту неприятный металлический привкус. Облизывая свои губы, поддевая зубами треснувшую засохшую корочку, Брок не вытирает выступившие капли крови. Он смотрит на Зимнего Солдата, стоящего у железной стены-бока самолета, привалившегося к ней лопатками. Смотрит на это ебаное изваяние, молчаливое и до одури сейчас похожее на сраного робота.  
  
— Солдат, отчет о функциональности.  
  
Рамлоу знает, что тот вздрагивает. Точно выходит из криосна. Хотя в криокамеру его уже никто не засовывает порядка десяти лет. Потому что незачем. Потому что над небом Соединенных Штатов Америки горит невидимый символ Гидры.  
  
Потому что Капитан Америка убит его, Рамлоу, рукой. Четким выстрелом в голову из снайперской винтовки, а Зимний Солдат стоял рядом с ним и констатировал смерть объекта, смотря в бинокль.  
  
Потому что Зимний тогда улыбнулся и сказал: «Хороший выстрел, Командир».  
  
— Функциональность шестьдесят пять процентов. Повреждения грудной клетки. Работоспособность бионической руки снижена на двадцать процентов, замедленная реакция, снижение ловкости. Угроза дестабилизации отсутствует… Командир.  
  
Потому что Гидра победила Щ.И.Т., и нет больше сраного патриотизма, прикрывающего тягу к власти. А он, Брок, знает: что Гидра, что Щ.И.Т. всегда были равны в своих желаниях и принципах. Они устраняли конкурентов, неугодных. И ни грамма желания справедливости. Только одни не прятали свои цели, а вторые прикрывались флагом доброты и света, бьющего из наивной задницы, глаз и рта Стивена Роджерса, точно из прожектора, налево и направо.  
  
Рамлоу ничего не говорит, глядя на Джеймса Барнса. Потому что тот уже не Отморозок и не Принцесса, не Снежная Королева. Солдат — его личное живое оружие. А Брок всегда любит свое оружие, он заботится о нем, он чистит его и держит в сохранности. Он не может не любоваться этим четким механизмом, к которому вернулся ум, память, но сам рассудок остался измененным.  
  
Покорным. Принявшим себя и свое место. Принявший этот разворот гребаных событий длиной в пятнадцать лет.  
  
Благо, что Гидра победила.  
  
— Хайль Гидра!  
  
Этот парнишка совсем молодой и безусый. Форма на нем висит мешком, а мышцы настолько слабы, что его пришибут в первом же спарринге. Но глаза парня горят тем самым блеском промытых напрочь мозгов. Это глаза патриота-националиста, впитавшего с молоком матери новые идеи, принципы. Читавший все листовки и книги Организации Гидры, воспитанный в ее духе и пожелавший служить верно Ей.  
  
Той, что если отрубить одну голову — вырастут на ее месте две.  
  
Этот парень смотрит с почти вожделением на форму и знаки отличия Рамлоу, переводит взгляд на Агента, и Брок мог бы поспорить, что будь этот парнишка щенком — он бы уссался, как животное, от слепой радости. Потому что многие хотят Зимнего Солдата себе в оружие. Себе в подчинение.  
  
Или просто стоять с ним рядом — Символом Неубиваемой Гидры. С тем, кто обеспечивает Порядок.  
  
Потому что Агент — это Капитан Америка в новой обертке. Как бы горько это на самом деле ни было, но это так. И только долбоебы этого не понимают.  
  
На земле их встречают медики и солдаты Организации. Вскидывая руку в приветствии, но не чувствуя абсолютно ничего от звучащей фразы, Рамлоу идет сам. Он хромает и тащится, как побитый пес, вернувшийся с боев, не виляющий хвостом. Он чувствует во рту запах гари, пороха, смерти и крови. Остывшей воняющей крови. Он стоит под струями горячей воды, позволяя всему дерьму сползти с него под градом водных пуль. Прислонившись лбом к кафелю, взрыкивая на неожиданно ожидаемое касание-хватку бионической руки.  
  
Это — жуткий контраст. Чувствовать сталь пальцев с одной стороны, которые могут сломать ему ребра, а на данный момент бедро. И тепло кожи — с другой.  
  
Чувствовать внезапную поддержку, потому что ему, старому Псу Гидры, не дают сползти и упасть на пол душевой. И слышать низкое, хриплое через шум льющейся воды: «Командир».  
Брок хмыкает, позволяя себя удерживать. Ему до одури привычно, и в то же время он злится. Нехотя сбрасывает с себя руки через долгие пять минут, потому что дать себе побыть слабым он может совсем немного. Но — может.  
  
Разворачиваясь и занимаясь своим оружием, Рамлоу молчит. Ему не важно ничего в данный момент. Только сраные красные и опухшие от укусов губы, напряженное как струна тело, тихие вздохи и скулящие стоны. Потому что он, Брок Рамлоу, заботится о своем оружии.  
  
Он его любит.  
  
Той самой гребаной любовью, которая плещется кипятком под шкурой, вызывая кислотные ожоги, выжигающая глаза и легкие.  
  
Той самой, когда его зубы кусают подставленный загривок, а бионическая рука Джеймса Барнса ломает кафель от движений его Командира.  
  
Брок хмурится и делает еще одну затяжку. Табачный дым давно въелся в кожу его рук, пальцев. Как и аромат пороха. По телевизору снова идут политические программы. Эмблема Гидры сверкает в правом верхнем углу экрана.  
  
Сидя, раскинувшись, в кресле, не желая тянуться к пульту, чтобы переключить эту муть, Рамлоу прикрывает глаза и слушает голос Ричарда Фиска. Но его мысли далеки от нового этапа развития страны, от устранения террористических организаций, желающих уничтожить Руководство доблестной Гидры, защитницы Мирового Порядка. Ему наплевать на то, что они борются с остатками стран-сопротивленцев.  
  
Потому что Гидра захватила практически весь мир.  
  
И она установила свои правила.  
  
Те, кто сопротивляется и не разделяет ее принципы, — подлежат устранению.  
  
Брок знает это все и так. Он знает, что им противится анклав из таких стран, как Россия, Сербия, и вообще все бывшие страны некогда Великого Советского Союза. Тот несдвигаемый оплот некоего величия, упрямства и иррациональной силы. Рамлоу хмыкает, он уже утверждал, что только та большая северная страна будет драться до конца. Потому что там люди такие — ебанутые, сильные по-своему и дикие, как и их природа, чтоб ее.  
Тому подтверждение слова самого Зимнего Солдата, слушавшего новости о только начавшемся противостоянии и коротко заявившего: «ЭТИ будут драться».  
  
Но Рамлоу, в отличие от многих, слишком рационален. Он знает, что однажды у кого-то кончится терпение, и будет нажата «красная кнопка». Кто это сделает первым — его в душе не ебет. Ему главное в тот момент успеть оказаться как можно дальше от разгорающегося конфликта, где-нибудь на забытом острове. Он будет лежать в гамаке, нежиться под солнцем и собирать, наверное, кокосы, чтобы делать себе коктейли.  
  
А потом, когда это дерьмо поутихнет, он сядет в свою яхту и окажется на причале либо руин, либо уцелевшего какого-нибудь городка.  
  
Потому что он, Брок, знает, что этим именно все и закончится. Он знал, что так случится с Щ.И.Т.ом. И нисколько не испытывал угрызений совести, когда стрелял в символ нации — Капитана Роджерса. Потому что его раздражал этот наивный идиот, не сожравший в жизни и грамма дерьма, которого хлебнул с головой сам Рамлоу и его стая щенков. Его раздражали слепые и глупые порывы. Потому что всех, блядь, не спасти, а некоторые не хотят, чтобы их спасали. Некоторые достойны умереть. Его раздражал Сокол, мнящий себя Робин Гудом. Вдова, эта сука, раздражала по-особому, потому что он, Брок, не был уверен, что сможет ее убить.  
  
У нее были очень длинные руки.  
  
Впрочем, ему доставило удовольствие их ей отрубить.  
  
Раздражал этот вечно полупьяный гений Тони Старк, мнящий себя чуть ли не Пупом Земли, великий и неповторимый Старк. И где он сейчас? Сидит в тюрьме, обросший, как бомж, лишенный своего костюма. Вот кем он был — сраным костюмом. И когда с него стащили его, то под этой грудой пластин из железа не оказалось ничего и никого.  
Ему же, Броку, не нужен костюм, чтобы быть самим собой.

  
  
_— Командир…_   
_Тысячи глаз смотрят на него из темноты. Ему хочется закрыть свои и не слышать их голоса. Но не получается._   
_Он открывает глаза и видит пустыню. Он втягивает ее горячий запах — запах песка, жары и подсыхающей крови. И бросая взгляд себе на ноги, Брок видит, что его берцы утопают в красной жиже._   
_— Командир?_   
_Глаза Джека — пустые глазницы. Вороны давно их выклевали. Броку не нужно поднимать голову, чтобы увидеть своего напарника. Он знает, что его тело — сплошь зияющая рана, что оно превратилось в кровавое месиво из-за разорвавшейся под ним мины._   
_Но Рамлоу смотрит. Он знает Джека как облупленного. Вместе они оказались в Алжире, вместе прошли не одно задание. Вместе делили флягу в Пустыне, когда подыхали под огнем солнца и террористов._   
_— Отбегали мы свое, Командир._   
_Джек улыбается тем, что у него осталось от губ. Его губы порваны, а нижняя наполовину отсутствует. Висящая плетью рука покачивается на усиливающемся ветру._   
_— Буря грядет._   
_Рамлоу молчит, он пытается не смотреть на лицо_ _Роллинса_ _. Вместо этого Кроссбоунс любуется приближающейся коричневой стеной, которая тогда в далеком прошлом накрыла их с головой в настоящей пустыне._   
_— Александр Пирс ждет нас._   
_— Он мертв, Джек._   
_— Я знаю, Брок. Я знаю. Отбегали мы свое, Командир._   
_Коричневая волна накрывает, заставляя зажмурить глаза и…_

  
  
Проснуться. Открыть глаза и выдохнуть. Пальцы сжались и разжались. Костяшки побелели. Рамлоу смотрит вперед, сквозь стену, и не двигается. Он прекрасно понимает, почему ему снятся такие сны. На душе от осознания не светлеет.  
  
Хочется напиться, как он делал в особо тяжких случаях.  
  
Но он сдерживает себя и медленно встает. Тело побаливает, прошло две недели после последней миссии. Ему, Рамлоу, под пятьдесят.  
  
И, бросая взгляд в зеркало, Брок видит свое отражение. Хмурое, злое, потрепанное. С трехдневной щетиной, проступающей с сединой. Взлохмаченный уебок с желто-карими глазами, всегда делавшими его похожим на зверье. И неизменным оскалом.  
  
— Сдаешь позиции, старик.  
  
Рамлоу оглаживает свой подбородок, одной рукой опираясь о раковину. Он видит себя и хмыкает своему отражению. Ему давно говорят, что он не может не скалиться, как животное. И он это понимает. С детства же, блядь, такой.  
  
Отражение никогда не смеется. Оно смотрит немного из-подо лба, вызывающе, грубо, жестко, фиксируя желтыми прицелами. Оно насмехается и встречает Брока поутру после дикой попойки помятой мордой с появляющимися синяками под глазами, проступающей сетью морщин вокруг тех самых глаз. И поселяющейся в зрачках едва заметной усталостью.  
Иногда у него трясутся руки — с перепоя.  
  
Иногда он тоже ловит болячку, берет сутки-двое, чтобы отлежаться, а потом с температурой гоняет своих щенков в зале, грея руки о чашку чая с лимоном, который делает ему Мэй.  
  
— Мда, стареешь, уебок.  
  
Брок не проебывает тот момент, когда открывается дверь. Он не проебывает и совершенно бесшумные шаги.  
  
Рамлоу просто смотрит, как в зеркале появляется еще одно отражение. На этот раз Зимний Солдат в своей маске, и от этого вида у Брока что-то начинает ныть в грудной клетке. Так противно и с каждой секундой остро, что ему хочется завыть в голос. Потому что внутри — все стискивает, скручивает, сжимается внизу живота.  
  
На Броке домашние штаны и серая майка, не скрывающая его крепких плеч, натренированных рук убийцы-наемника. Не скрывающая ленты шрама сзади, отметин пуль и несколько татуировок.  
  
Кроссбоунс не разворачивается долго, он скрещивает взгляды с Агентом и впервые не выдерживает первым. Отводит взгляд, вздыхает. Он так и не успел побриться, эта мысль неожиданно веселит.  
  
Потому что у Зимнего чувствительная кожа, если потираться о него колючей щетиной, то она покрывается красными пятнами, и ему, Броку, это до одури нравится.  
Нравится розовый оттенок на молочной коже, нравится потом целовать эти следы и оставлять синеющие засосы. Нравится раздирать на нем одежду и толкать к стене. Потому что трахаются они всегда, как дикие животные, сорвавшиеся с цепи.  
  
Вот только сам Рамлоу — это американский стаффорд, а Агент — волк.  
  
Броку нравится обзывать его волчонком, нравится подминать под себя и вбиваться в его тело с влажным громким звуком. Нравится видеть, как блядские губы Джеймса Барнса обхватывают и скользят по члену его Командира.  
  
Это — сущее блаженство. Это, блядь, такой кайф, что можно кончить от одного вида уебка Солдата, ставшего человеком с промытыми мозгами, но помнящего все от А до Я.  
Потому что Зимний помнит, знает. Он давно смирился, став механизмом в руках Гидры уже с собственного согласия, потому что у него, кроме самого Рамлоу, никого не осталось.  
  
И Броку это нравится.  
  
От воспоминания, как приятно зарываться пальцами в длинные пряди волос (сколько раз он обзывал Солдата Принцессой именно из-за его прически!) и дергать на свой член или же удерживать за них, ставя в коленно-локтевую, покрывая его, как суку покрывает кобель, — Кроссбоунса ведет не хуже, чем от трех бутылок «Джека Дениэлса».  
  
Но Рамлоу помнит многое другое, встречаясь с этим взглядом в зеркале.  
  
Помнит их первый раз. Покрытые грязью, горьким на вкус потом и кровью. После операции по поимке Вдовы. Тогда слетели тормоза именно в душевой. И трахнуть, нагнув этого Отморозка, было скорее жаждой выпустить пар после сложной миссии.  
  
Зимний стонал, как шлюха, и крутил задницей, хотя от вида задницы Барнса Брок был готов признать: сам — тек как сука.  
  
Задница у него и правда хорошая.  
  
Рамлоу вздыхает и разворачивается, не двигается, смотря на своего Призрака. В конце концов, их связь стала крепчать давно. Ему достаточно забраться пальцами в эти волосы, ощутить их мягкость и закрыть глаза — тогда он вспомнит каждый ебаный момент их недожизни.  
  
Вспомнит, как тесно лежать в одной койке. Как после дикого марафона Джеймса Барнса он кончает с рыком в его жадный влажно-горячий рот. Как его тело словно разорвано на куски от мины с именем Зимнего. И потом этот уебок расталкивает его ноги, нависает сверху, придавливает собой и вставляет ему медленно, не давая дернуться и увернуться.  
  
Горячо. Больно.  
  
Славно.  
  
Как они притерлись и привыкли друг к другу. Стали понимать без слов. Два сраных оружия, припаянных друг к другу тварями из Гидры.  
  
— Хайль Гидра, Солдат.  
  
Собственный голос кажется Броку сиплым. И звучит он издалека.  
  
— Хайль Гидра.  
  
Рамлоу осознает, что у него щиплет глаза. Но он смаргивает эту муть и хмыкает, как всегда скалится. Его ведет от запаха Джеймса, когда оказывается вплотную к нему.  
  
— Не здесь.  
  
Коротко взрыкивая, отталкивая от себя Зимнего, Брок выдыхает и выходит прочь из ванной. Точно не здесь. Он хочет не так.  
  
Кроссбоунс понимает, что всему свое время. Ему — почти пятьдесят. Он не молод, он прошит и перешит насквозь пулями и временем, переворотами и новым Мировым Порядком.  
Вот только все равно от этого не легче.  
  
Когда бионическая рука Агента прижимает его к стене, Брок не вздрагивает и не сглатывает. Он смотрит в глаза Джеймсу и делает одно плавное движение. Снимает маску с его лица, чтобы видеть полностью. Эти блядские губы, которые часто снятся во снах. Словно он мальчишка и страдает от недотраха.  
  
Губы Рамлоу кривятся в саркастичной усмешке, которая переходит в оскал.  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы это были твои руки.  
  
Ему не жаль. Не жаль, что не сорвался и не сбежал, хотя мог бы. Не жаль ничего — ни проебанной жизни, ни отсутствия в ней дома, семьи. Его семья — его выросшие щенки и этот Отморозок. Не жаль ускользнувших возможностей. Он не винит себя в смертях невиновных, не видит лиц убитых им, не мучается от кошмаров. Он лучший в своем деле. Командир некогда У.Д.А.Р.а., тот, кто убил символ Справедливости в лице наивного идиота в костюме со звездочками, опытный хендлер Зимнего, тот, кто всегда выбирался из передряг и выполнял все задания, вытягивал своих парней из любого дерьма.  
  
Кроссбоунс не ненавидит Александра Пирса, взявшего его на крючок в его далекой молодости. Он настолько рационален и прожжен до мозга костей реальностью, всеми последствиями его выборов, что никакой совести в нем давно уже нет. Потому что совесть для слабаков, а жизнь совсем другая, и она часто кусается, как сука, забывая, кто ее хозяин.  
Он не жалеет ни об одном дне прожитой жизни. Ни об одном задании, когда он почти сдыхал, но не сдох.  
  
Не жалеет, что его сделали хендлером этого Отморозка, который в процессе стал человеком с вытраханным мозгом. Не жалеет о любви между ним и Агентом, хотя это трудно назвать любовью. Скорее зависимостью обладателя оружием от своего оружия. Потому что к нему привыкаешь, оно врастает в тебя, пробирается корнями в нутро, пропитывает своим ядом и в конце концов ты уже без него не можешь.  
  
Оно нужно тебе. Как в сраном фильме «Властелин Колец» Горлуму была нужна «его прелесть».  
  
Это — неправильная любовь. Построенная не на лжи, а на каких-то таких первобытных чувствах, что Брок даже не хочет думать, как их охарактеризовать. Ему просто достаточно осознания, что Агент — его. Просто его. Как бы банально это ни звучало.  
  
— Нахуй, Солдат. Не тяни.  
  
Он не жалеет ни о чем, когда выстрел нарушает тишину.  
  
Главное, его убили не в ванной, не возле сортира. Это было бы совсем… низко. Пусть оно, чертово сердце, болит какие-то доли секунды, но Зимний сделал все быстро и мягко. Он не сломал ему кости, хотя тот не сопротивлялся, потому что сопротивление бесполезно, когда ты знаешь, на что способно твое любимое оружие.  
  
Солдат не кладет его на пол, не поддерживает так мягко, как поддерживал на кровати, когда брал его со спины, заключая в захват объятия грудную клетку, чтобы целовать в шею, прикусывать и двигаться рывками в сильном и таком слабом в тот момент теле Командира.  
  
Агент стоит несколько секунд у ног сползшего по стене тела Брока Рамлоу. Он фиксирует в памяти это лицо — сейчас ставшее не умиротворенным, как, говорят, происходит после смерти.  
  
Кроссбоунс ухмыляется своим оскалом, глядя в одну точку. В его грудной клетке дыра, а майка окрашивается из серой в красное. Он, кажется, просто привалился к стене, уставший, с заостренными чертами лица. С сединой в волосах и щетине, колючий и злой, как бойцовый пес. Потрепанный, но все равно сильный.  
  
Кажется, что он заснул в своей квартире. И ему так не хватает рядом с ним на полу бутылки «Джека Дэниэлса» с сигаретой меж его пальцами.  
  
Агент выходит и закрывает за собой дверь тихо, коротко сообщает по рации: «Цель ликвидирована».  
  
За его спиной в экране телевизора раздается призывное и звучное — «Хайль Гидра». На площади идут маршем солдаты, вскидывая руки.  
  
— Наша цель — это порядок.  
  
 _И мировое господство._  Брок Рамлоу бездумно смотрит в экран. Он не жалеет ни о чем.


End file.
